comme les (2) doigts de la main
by oceanic wings
Summary: Stiles a pris l'habitude de traîner dans le loft où habitent Derek, Cora et Peter. La plupart du temps, l'adolescent pose des questions stupides qui mettent Derek mal à l'aise et amusent beaucoup Peter. Alors, quand Stiles se met en tête de pouvoir regarder la main droite de l'Alpha, les Hale se demandent bien ce que mijote l'adolescent. (STEREK/humour)


Bonjour à tous mes amours :)

Tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous souhaiter une **bonne rentrée**, j'espère que ça va aller pour vous tous, que vous allez vous éclater soit dans vos études ou dans votre boulot. C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. C'est tellement important de s'épanouir dans ce qu'on fait.

Ensuite, je tiens à vous souligner que je vais maintenant poster mes OS ** séparément. **Je me suis rendue compte que mes OS n'avaient pas vraiment de rapport les uns avec les autres, du coup j'ai l'impression de les 'dénaturer' en les postant dans un recueil. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix.

Je précise que j'accepte toujours vos **défis** et vos **idées d'OS**. J'en ai déjà deux à réaliser mais ma boîte MP est toujours **ouverte**. (JE NE MORS PAS (trop))

Cet OS est un petit délire qui m'est venu en regardant une vidéo stupide sur **Youtube** et j'ai trouvé que la situation conviendrait merveilleusement à Stiles.

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Sterek

**Résumé : **Stiles a pris l'habitude de traîner dans le loft où habite Derek, Cora et Peter. La plupart du temps, l'adolescent pose des questions stupides qui mettent Derek mal à l'aise et amusent beaucoup Peter. Alors, quand Stiles se met en tête de pouvoir regarder la main droite de l'Alpha, les Hale se demandent bien ce que mijote l'adolescent.

**Spoilers** : Quelques spoilers minimes de la saison 3 (Cora est évoquée, notamment.).

* * *

_~ Comme les (2) doigts de la main_

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Stiles traînait dans le loft sans raison apparente. Derek commençait à laisser pointer de l'agacement ce qui était mauvais signe pour le jeune humain. Pour éviter de croiser le regard de Stilinski, Hale faisait semblant de lire un magazine (un exemplaire de Elle qu'avait laissé traîner Cora sur la table basse). Cela n'avait pas échappé à l'adolescent qui s'amusait à changer de place toutes les dix secondes afin de capter l'attention de Derek. Le loup-garou commençait lui aussi à gigoter, visiblement irrité par le comportement enfantin de Stiles.

- « Derek ? » demanda la voix faussement timide de l'adolescent.

Le dit Derek feignit de ne pas avoir entendu, ce qui était tout simplement stupide sachant que l'ouïe de Monsieur le lycanthrope était sur-développée. Stiles haussa les épaules en constatant que le loup-garou tentait de l'ignorer. D'ailleurs, si Hale évitait la conversation, c'était parce qu'il savait pertinemment que l'humain avait toujours une idée bizarre derrière la tête lorsqu'il tournait en rond dans le loft. La dernière fois, Stiles avait fini par lui demander plus de détails sur la reproduction des loups-garous et Derek avait cru mourir de honte quand Peter s'était mis à faire des dessins de roses, de choux et de cigognes sur un paperboard. Dans un premier temps, Stiles avait été vexé que Peter ose se moquer de lui. Mais finalement, l'hilarité de l'ancien Alpha avait rattrapé l'humain qui avait explosé de rire à son tour. De son coté, Derek était resté impassible face à cette scène pitoyable et déconcertante.

- « Derek ? » persista Stiles, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de Derek dont la mâchoire était de plus en plus serrée. Il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il relevait la tête de son magasine. Il risquait le tsunami de questions sans queue ni tête. Autant avouer qu'il aurait presque préféré le tsunami tout court.

- « T'as mis des boules quiès ou quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent en ricanant, plutôt fier de sa remarque.

- « Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te répondre, c'est tout. »

C'était Peter qui venait de parler. Comme toujours, l'oncle diabolique était assis dans l'ombre, sur la dixième marche de l'escalier (jamais la neuvième. Surtout pas la onzième. Le dixième marche était la plus confortable et celle qui, de loin, grinçait le moins). Peter observait la scène avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. C'était presque devenu une habitude.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore sur l'escalier ? Tu penses que ça te donne un air plus dramatique lorsque tu surgis de là ? » s'amusa à riposter Stiles.

- « Exactement. » confirma Peter.

Peter Hale adorait la répartie de ce jeune homme. Il aurait bien aimé que Derek ait la même afin que la vie au loft soit moins ennuyeuse. Heureusement, lorsque Stiles venait leur rendre visite (ce qui arrivait étrangement très souvent ces derniers temps), Peter savait très bien que cela égayerait ses journées monotones. Stiles avait toujours une question idiote sous la dent. C'était délectable.

Derek restait silencieux tandis que son oncle se postait derrière lui et lui arrachait le magazine des mains en prenant une mine moqueuse.

- « Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux différentes techniques d'épilation, cher neveu ? » lança Peter, faisant référence à l'article qu'était en train de (faussement) lire Derek.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en prenant cet air pincé que Stiles trouvait à la fois agaçant et adorable. Il n'y avait que Derek Hale pour réussir à merveille ce paradoxe. La situation, particulièrement cocasse, fit beaucoup rire Stiles et Peter qui, aux yeux de Derek, avaient l'air de deux parfaits crétins. Voilà qu'ils s'y mettaient à deux contre le pauvre Alpha solitaire qui ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on lui fiche la paix.

- « Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Stiles ? »

Les pupilles de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit que Derek lui laissait une opportunité de s'exprimer. Il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette chance. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa question si rapidement que Derek leva les yeux au ciel :

- « Voici ma question... Je peux voir ta main droite ? »

Peter fronça les sourcils en entendant la requête surprenante de Stilinski. Ce gamin l'étonnerait toujours. Quant à Derek, il ne semblait pas être déconcerté par l'interrogation étrange de l'humain. Il était un habitué de ses élucubrations. Ce genre de situation devenait des banalités.

- « Voici ma réponse : non. (…) Rentre chez toi, maintenant. »

Le refus fut cuisant et Stilinski grimaça. Peter secoua vivement la tête comme s'il n'acceptait pas la défaite (trop évidente) de l'adolescent.

- « Attends Derek, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi il veut voir ta main droite et pas ta main gauche ?! » demanda judicieusement l'aîné des Hale.

- « Honnêtement ? J'en ai rien à faire. »

- « T'es chiant, Derek. » râla l'adolescent, les poings sur la taille.

Le jeune lycanthrope leva les yeux vers celui qu'il adorait terrifier. Un léger sourire sadique étira ses lèvres si bien que Stiles fit un pas en arrière.

- « Si tu veux avoir ma main droite dans ta figure, ça ne devrait pas tarder. » menaça Derek. « C'est toi qui est chiant, Stiles, avec tes questions à la con. »

- « Allez, s'il te plaît ! » insista l'adolescent.

Le regard de chien battu en prime, Stiles tentait de rallier Derek à sa cause. Le loup-garou ignorait (non sans mal) cette tentative. Il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer et de laisser Stiles vaquer à ses drôles d'occupation. L'adolescent ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, fixant Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, Peter fixait son neveu avec le même regard, ce qui agaçait le jeune Alpha. Derek se sentait pris au piège.

- « C'est bon, Derek, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Ce n'est qu'une main, après tout. » commenta Peter, visiblement aussi intrigué qu'impatient.

- « En réalité, je vais simplement regarder deux doigts. » compléta l'adolescent, comme si cette réflexion allait tendre à faire changer d'avis l'Alpha.

Derek se leva d'un bond ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le pauvre humain. Stiles posa sa main sur son cœur et adressa une grimace à son aîné pour avoir osé lui faire peur de la sorte. Derek n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, fit quelques pas vers l'adolescent et lui tendit la main. Encore une fois, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, mais la peur n'en était plus la cause.

- « Sérieux ? » lança l'adolescent à l'égard de l'Alpha.

- « Tu as cinq secondes. »

Stiles lança un regard en biais à Peter, comme pour s'assurer que s'il touchait à la menotte de Derek, il n'allait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. L'ancien Alpha hocha la tête. Stiles leva alors les yeux vers le principal intéressé. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait la chamade, perdu entre l'angoisse et l'impatience. Derek ressentait chacun de ces battements. Pour les oreilles de l'Alpha, ceux-ci sonnaient comme une douce mélodie.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » réprimanda Derek.

- « Ok, j'y vais. »

Stiles attrapa la main du lycanthrope. Avec une douceur telle que Derek peina à contenir un frisson. L'adolescent était la seule personne capable de mettre ses sens en ébullition. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'il se produisait dès qu'ils se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Stiles avait sa mine de chercheur. Il se pencha un peu pour observer l'index et l'annulaire de Derek. Le loup-garou aurait voulu rouspéter comme d'habitude ou bien se mettre à grogner d'impatience. Il en était pourtant incapable. La curiosité le titillait, il se demandait bien ce que Stiles fabriquait.

- « Ok, c'est bon. » lança Stiles en laissant retomber, sans tendresse cette fois, la main du lycanthrope.

- « C'est tout ? »

Une pointe d'étonnement résonnait dans la voix de Derek. Peut-être même une pointe de déception.

- « Ouais, j'y vais. Mon père va être mort d'inquiétude si je ne rentre pas avant vingt-deux heures. »

L'adolescent avait parlé si vite qu'il eut un mal fou à reprendre son souffle. Stiles était comme ça : changeant et impulsif. Alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons, Derek l'attrapa par le bras pour le contraindre à rester.

- « Pas si vite... »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua plusieurs battements. Sentir la main du lycanthrope serrer son avant-bras le rendait bien plus fébrile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le jeune humain tenta de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque. Chose difficile lorsque la personne qui vous retourne le cerveau est si proche de vous. L'adolescent se débattit un peu mais pas autant qu'il le pouvait vraiment. C'était histoire de.

- « Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ? »

La voix de Derek se montra impatiente. Stiles savait que le loup-garou était bien trop doué pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il ne résistait pas bien longtemps à l'Alpha. Si Stiles était le talon d'Achille de Derek, l'inverse était aussi vrai. Les joues de l'humain devinrent plus rouges que des cerises. Peter observait la scène d'un œil étonné et pianotait en même temps sur son Iphone comme s'il y cherchait une réponse aux questions qui le tiraillaient.

- « Merde, Stiles ! T'es vraiment chiant, quand tu t'y mets. »

- « Oh, c'est bon. Si je te raconte, tu vas encore dire que je suis taré. »

- « Mais c'est vrai, tu es taré. »

- « Tu vois... »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina d'un grand sourire tandis que le lycanthrope lui lâchait le bras. Stiles prit un air triomphant et bomba le torse avant de s'en aller une fois pour toute.

- « Bref, je file. A la prochaine, alors ? »

Derek grogna et Peter lança un signe de tête accompagné d'un rictus.

La porte du loft claqua et l'aîné des Hale s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé avant que Derek ne décide de faire de même. Son neveu resta donc à le regarder les bras croisés, un air mauvais sur le visage.

- « Ce gamin m'énerve. » se lamenta Derek.

- « Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir quelle lubie lui est encore une fois passée par la tête. »

L'Alpha soupira et haussa les épaules. Puis, dans un éclair de génie (c'était si rare), il comprit une chose qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

- « Parce que tu sais pourquoi il a regardé ma main comme ça ? »

- « Tu ne veux PAS savoir. »

Peter s'empêchait de rire tandis que Derek commençait à taper du pied. L'ancien Alpha savait à quel point son neveu était attaché à Stiles malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Peter ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ces deux-là. S'adorer et se détester à la fois était la plus merveilleuse prouesse des idiots amoureux. Stiles et Derek en faisaient forcément partie.

- « Bien sûr que si, je veux savoir ! »

Cette fois, Derek s'était emporté contre son oncle, montrant par là son impatience. Le jeune Alpha prit conscience du ridicule de la situation, s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de se recentrer et de reprendre son calme. Peter se leva d'un bond du canapé et posa une main qui se voulait protectrice sur l'épaule de Derek.

- « Je vais te le dire. Promet-moi de ne pas agir comme un gamin. » dit dramatiquement Peter.

- « Arrête, tu te fiches de moi. »

Derek savait très bien que Peter utilisait son ton dramatique pour se moquer de lui. Cette histoire d'index et d'annulaire ne pouvait pas être une affaire de vie ou de mort.

- « Pendant que tu flirtais avec le fils du Shérif... » commença Peter.

- « Tu me fais chier. » marmonna Derek.

- « Bref... » Peter s'éloigna de son neveu et marcha doucement près du canapé comme un prof d'université sur son estrade, la main sur le menton. On aurait dit le penseur de Rodin, mais debout. « Pendant que toi et Stilinski 'parliez'... » Peter imita des guillemets avec ses doigts. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « … J'ai fait des recherches sur mon téléphone. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que... »

- « Que ? » insista Derek, constatant que Peter mettait volontairement un suspense inutile dans son discours.

- « Apparemment, on compare la taille de l'index et de l'annulaire pour en déduire la taille de... »

- « De quoi ? »

- « De... » Peter se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire. « Fais pas ton imbécile, tu devines bien de quoi. »

Cette fois, afin d'être plus explicite, Peter désigna l'entre-jambe de Derek. L'Alpha aurait difficilement pu être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Il rêvait que Stiles ne se soit jamais pointé au loft. C'était de loin la discussion la plus gênante qu'il avait avec son oncle.

- « Et alors ? » demanda Derek, un peu sur la défensive.

- « Et alors quoi ? »

- « Il en a déduit quoi ? (…) Parce qu'il est parti précipitamment. Il a peut-être mal regardé mes doigts. »

Cette fois, la situation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste. Peter faisait une tête de quatre mètres de long en entendant son neveu parlait.

- « Comment veux-tu que je sache, Derek ? (…) Tu dois bien savoir combien mesure ton... ta... Enfin... Ton zigouigoui, quoi. » expliqua Peter, sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. La conversation commençait sérieusement à le dépasser.

- « Bien sûr que je sais que j'ai un gros zigouigoui ! »

Derek avait lâché cette bombe sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait presque hurlé cette phrase pour que Peter ne le prenne pas pour un idiot. C'est pourtant à cet instant précis qu'Isaac et Scott pénétrèrent dans le loft. En entendant ce que venait de dire son Alpha, Lahey fit tomber le sac de voyage qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Derek se retourna brusquement et constata les mines choquées des deux adolescents. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ses joues, déjà bien rouges par la précédente conversation, devinrent écarlates. Derrière lui, Peter éclatait de rire en regardant la scène comme on regarde une comédie au cinéma. Décidément, l'aîné des Hale adorait Stiles car il était le seul à pouvoir créer ce genre de quiproquo à la fois grotesque et fabuleux.

- « Dis, Scott, je peux pas dormir chez toi encore une nuit ? » murmura Isaac, évitant comme il pouvait le regard de Derek.

Scott fit un signe de tête approbateur et les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de sortir du loft.

Pour Isaac Lahey, savoir que son Alpha avait un gros sexe passait encore. Mais entendre le mot « zigouigoui » dans la bouche de Derek, c'était définitivement trop dur à supporter.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis et vos** commentaires** :) J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, qu'il aura su vous faire rire. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. Qu'avez-vous pensez de la **question idiote** de Stiles ? Et de la réaction de Derek ? Bref, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer **des défis et des reviews**, vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir *-*

**Plein de bisous.**


End file.
